mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunarys
“A crisis is an opportunity riding the dangerous wind” Lunarys is the First Mate of the Temperance Pirates,He is known for eating the Kaze Kaze no Mi. Appearance Lunarys has long hair and blue eyes, he also has a scar on his cheek and an half moon tatto on his forhead.He is mostly seen with white/dark clothes and a fur scarf. Personality Lunarys is extremely serious and is more or less emotionless only shows few emotions around his crewmates, rarely feels anything for anyone but his crewmates. Lunarys has equally impressive intelligence, and has shown to be very wise, something that everyone around him acknowledged. He is exceedingly sharp, observant, and intuitive, rarely caught off guard or deceived. Lunarys has a very inquiring mind when there is something he cares about, but at the same time, he has almost no tenacity of purpose. If he becomes interested into something else, he will arbitrarily turn his back on what he's doing, even during battle. He is not greedy and is quick to quit doing something. Just like his fighting style, he is quick to make decisions and act on then immediately. History /*Insert basic description here*/ Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit: The Kaze Kaze No Mi allows Lunarys to transform himself into wind making himself nearly invisible, he can also create and manipulates wind around him at will. Lunarys has been using magic since he was a kid. however he learned to due to the multiple fights he encountered. This is how he was able to push his skills even further and eventually learned to control air around him. Physically, he is also fast and he uses the power of wind to boost his speed. Abilities: *'Flight': Lunarys is able to manipulate the wind to give him the ability to fly. *'Air Ball': Lunarys uses the air around him and compresses it in order to make a powerfull technique. *'Violent wind palm : '''A simple technique that when Lunarys hands are clapped together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale. *'Spiraling Wind ball''' : This technique allows Lunarys to breathe wind into the palm of their hand, shaping it into a small, whirlwind-like ball. *'Death Zone ': One of Lunary's most destructive abilities, Lunarys is able to take out the oxygen in the air making impossible for anyone to survive on.Though he generally uses it to knock his opponents out. *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅''Midori Midori Jin'' lit. Green Speed): :Lunarys places his two index and middle fingers in a X shape in front of him and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at his enemies. Lunarys is capable of killing enemies with this technique by slicing them into pieces. *'Storm Mail' (暴風衣''Bōfūkoromo'' lit. Storm Robe) : He can create an armor of wind which not only increases his defenses, but also augments his destructive power and speed. *'Wind Wall': Lunarys is capable of creating a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it. *'Wind Blades': By only moving his hands, Lunarys is able fire multipes blades of wind at his opponent. Trivia Quotes Template Category:Character Category:Male Category:Pirate